Impermutable
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —Shizuko —murmuró Sasori, de repente, rompiendo con el grato silencio que los envolvía. Itachi regresó su mirada para encontrarla con los ojos del pelirrojo—. Me gusta ese nombre…'Shizuko'. ItaSaso. Insinuación de Mpreg. Crack! Shönen-ai. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que verán a continuación me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto… menos esa pequeña insinuación de Mpreg. Me pertenecerá desde que nace, será mío(?). LOL. No, ya sin joder. El OC implícito en la historia es de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** ItaSaso. (_See~, segunda historia ItaSaso, ¡arriba las tres fans en total en el mundo que deben querer esta pareja, contándome a mí!)_

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada: OoC monumental. Lee con atención, será un OoC sin piedad, bastardo y arrasador. O al menos eso opino yo. Shönen-ai. Insinuación de Mpreg. Además, y como si no fuera poco, una extraña deformación de la trama original _en cierto modo_.

**Recomendación: **Escuchar la canción "Alone" del Naruto Soundtrack mientras lo lees.

* * *

**Impermutable**

Es extraña la forma cómo funciona la vida, como las vueltas de un destino poco agradable pueden llevarte a algo de luz cuando no puedes ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, cuando ya no queda nada. Itachi creyó que más allá de su hermano menor no existiría ninguna razón para sonreír, _para vivir._ Porque sinceramente al ver por primera vez a aquellos tipos con capas negras y nubes rojas supo que no quedaría nada. Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Nunca creíste que sería posible evocar aquel sentimiento de frustración por la muerte de tus padres, de alguna forma? —pregunta, en aquel tono que le caracteriza tanto. Es un lugar tranquilo, porque al Uchiha le gustan los lugares pacíficos, tranquilos. Y el marionetista es con seguridad el único integrante de Akatsuki capaz de transferirle tales sensaciones.

El grafito dejó de hacer trazos sobre la hoja. El pelirrojo dejó de dibujar algunos nuevos modelos de lo que él consideraba arte y perfección al escuchar aquella pregunta. No se molestó en alzar el rostro siquiera.

— ¿Qué clase de insinuación barata es esa?

En los labios del azabache se forma una casi imperceptible media sonrisa. No parecía posible encontrar a alguien más frío en apariencia y contestación de lo que seguramente era él mismo ante los demás. Como el mundo externo debía percibirlo. Pero el ninja renegado sentado en el suelo y frente a él lo era. Orgulloso, soberbio e inteligente. Por algún motivo, creía sentirse atraído por personalidades por ese estilo.

—No es una insinuación, Sasori.

—Pues que alivio.

No es solo el lugar, también quién lo ocupa. No es común tener tiempo libre dentro de la organización ni menos encontrar gustos en común entre los miembros de esta. Personalidades similares. _Compatibles de algún modo_. El Akasuna parece siempre estar demasiado ocupado armando sus marionetas o haciendo bosquejos de cómo serán estas; no suele dejar que lo interrumpan, pero al Itachi no ser una molestia como el resto…realmente no incomoda. Aunque sus ideas realmente no empaten, es al único que cree valioso entre tanta basura que lo rodea.

—Pero…—Itachi alza la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para sentir el fresco aire contra su rostro. Algunas cuantas hojas se desprenden de los arboles mientras mantiene uno de su brazos dentro de la gabardina negra—. No he escuchado respuesta a mi pregunta.

El marionetista regresa a su trabajo usual, agachando la cabeza.

—Evocar el sentimiento de frustración por la muerte de mis padres —reitera, en voz neutra. Ya no afecta, ni un poco. Luego de tantos años aquellos seres que hizo marionetas han dejado de representar una imagen de real cariño para su ser. Están simplemente vacías en esencia. De algún modo empieza a comprender más el alma dentro del cuerpo—. Debe ser posible, si.

— ¿De qué modo?

—No lo sé.

—Creí que eras un genio.

—Creí lo mismo de ti Itachi. Si me estas preguntando esto, es porque tampoco sabes la respuesta.

Aquel dejo de sonrisa regresa. No puede evitarlo, aquella fría personalidad en apariencia e imagen impermutable ante cualquier situación era atrayente. Realmente interesante. Puede estarse acercando a su objetivo. Lento, pero seguro.

—Quizás de forma paternal —murmura el poseedor del sharingan, abriendo los ojos hacia el cielo. Es aún temprano y el azul se refleja con fuerza. Cuando caiga el atardecer será mucho mejor. Aquel azul pasará a un rosa tenue y se llenará de bisos rojos. _Rojos_. Color que realmente le agrada. Un gusto algo diferente al resto*.

Sasori parece levemente divertido con aquella afirmación.

—Tener _descendencia_ —dice, con tono sarcástico. Itachi no lo toma en cuenta, el pelirrojo siempre habla de esa forma—. Tener un hijo…_jah, _suena imposible.

—Hay muchas cosas que suenan imposibles —se pasa una mano por el cabello color negro cuando el viento sopla un poco mas fuerte—. Matar a un Kazekage para convertirlo en marioneta…masacrar un clan reconocido y fuerte en una noche…—Debe ir a aquel lugar más seguido, es más tranquilo de lo que imaginó en un inicio. Aunque posiblemente otros lugares tomasen las mismas tonalidades de colores con la misma compañía—. Existen muchas cosas que suenan imposibles, pero finalmente no llegan a serlo.

El clima es placentero y la quietud agradable. Ambos dejan que la nada se instale sobre ambos, sin que llegue a ser incomodo. Porque mientras para muchos un silencio incómodo significa la poca química que puede existir entre las personas, acompañado de la inconformidad del acompañante, para ambos genios tiene un significado diferente. Con el pasar del tiempo, han entendido que su compatible forma de ser y actuar los hace conocerse de un modo diferente.

—Shizuko —murmuró Sasori, de repente, rompiendo con el grato silencio que los envolvía. Itachi regresó su mirada para encontrarla con los ojos del pelirrojo—. Me gusta ese nombre…_Shizuko_.

Su tono es diferente, puede notarlo. Después de todo es un genio, ¿no? Notar diferencias en solo octavas ya no es difícil con Sasori.

—Shizuko —reiteró el Uchiha, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en los labios al pronunciarlo. Sasori simplemente había dejado de dibujar y continuaba observándolo. Que agradable era tener su atención por completo—. También me gusta.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, creo que es un gran nombre.

* * *

**Notas: **Adivinen que sucedió, un par de años y nueve meses después. LOL. Sí, un lindo hijo en la familia Uchiha Akasuna. Esta pareja se me hace dulce de un modo que quizás solo yo puedo ver, y aún así este escrito se ma ha hecho bonito. Uhm~, espero que el final tenga sentido para todos.

Por si se lo preguntan, cosa que dudo, "Shizuko" significa calma y tranquilidad. El chico (aquel OC de mi propiedad que mencioné al inicio) tendría el cabello negro, con las puntas de un color rojo oscuro, los ojos de Sasori, la línea hereditaria Uchiha (entiéndase como el sharingan) y aquella habilidad heredada de Itachi de volver locas a la mayoría de las chicas (Sacando su potencial oculto de Don Juan al ver el cabello rojo, ¡Grrar~!).

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y no se hayan ahogado con tanto Out of Character.

¿Review?


End file.
